Truth or Dare
by Etkn234
Summary: The gang of Vampire Diaries sits down to a game of truth or dare in the Mikealson mansion. Involves Klaroline, Delena and Stebecca. Elena is a vampire, but has her humanity, and Jeremy is alive, but is not with Bonnie. NOT A ONE-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**I ****do not**** own Vampire Diaries**

_It had been Rebecca's idea to play truth or dare. Caroline had only joined, because it turned out the Original had never played it before, that shocked the young vampire. Everybody should have played it. The two girls planned to have a sleepover at the Mikaelson Mansion, and everybody was invited._

"Are you ready to play?" Rebecca asked, when the all nodded she explain the rules. "You can choose either truth, in which you must answer truthfully to _any _question, or dare, in which you must do a dare. Everybody gets three chickens to chicken out, and…"

"Little sister, I do think that we know the rules, since I believed we have all play it before, well expect you little one" Klaus said, smirking at his sister.

" I have never played this, so called, game, brother. So our dear sister is not all alone, though maybe a shorter explanation would do, Becca" Elilja said.

" Could we just play?" Caroline asked, when everybody nodded, she continued " Great, who wants to start?"

" I will" Rebecca said as the first, " Bonnie, truth or dare?"

"Dare" the witch said

" I dare you to… kiss Damon, until one of my dear brothers tell you to stop" she said with a evil smirk, there reminded of her older brother, Klaus.

Bonnie groaned, but stood up and went over to Damon. She pressed her lips to his, and they started kissing. None of them seemed to enjoy, and was both happy when Elilja told them to stop after about 2 minutes in to the kiss.

"Stefan, truth or dare?" Bonnie asked

"Truth"

" Really bro? Truth? What kind of girl are you? Be a real man, like me, and never ever pick truth" Damon said looking at Stefan.

Stefan just ignored him, and motioned for Bonnie to continue.

"Do you like anybody in this room?"

"Yes" Stefan answered while a blush crept on to his cheeks.

"Who?" all the girls said in unison

" Uh-uh, I only have to answer Bonnie question" He said with a smile " so Care, truth or dare?" he asked, already knowing what she would pick.

"Dare"

"I dare you to…

**Hey everybody hope you liked it. It was my first fanfic, and I'm not that familiar with this. Please review, I could really use some ideas for dares.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Vampire Diaries**

**I want to say thanks to litLover101 for your advice, and you dare will defiantly be used, as for the grammar then I know, I am not American or English, but Danish, I will try working on it though **

" I dare you to… sit on Klaus lap the rest of the game" Stefan said.

She gave Stefan a glare, and went over to Klaus, who sat there with a big smirk on his face. Caroline fought the urge to smack the smirk off his face, and sat down reluctantly on his lap. She didn't like it, not even a bit… no… not at all.

"Elena" she said turning to her friend "truth or dare?"

Elena sat there pondering which one to choose, Caroline could make some evil dares, but could also makes some mean questions.

"Truth" she decided hoping for the best

"Who is hottest, Klaus or Kol?" Caroline asked

Elena sighed of relieve. It was an easy one, but still who was the hottest?

"Klaus" she said reluctantly

"_What?"_ Kol screeched " how can you not think I'm the hottest man candy in this room, no, not just in this room, but in the world? 'Cause I obliviously am"

"Sorry, mate, I _am_ just better looking than you" Klaus said smirking "just ask this lovely lady sitting on my lap"

Kol turned to Caroline to hear her answer

"Sorry Kol, but I agree with Elena" she said slightly blushing, while Klaus smirk grew wider.

Kol growl, but didn't say anymore

"Okay, it's my turn" Elena said " Rebecca, truth or dare?"

"Dare" the original said without hesitation

"I dare you to kiss Jeremy until Damon tells you to stop"

Rebecca looked irritated, but stood up and walked over to Jeremy, and crashing her lips to his. Even though neither of them looked happy about at first, they eventually started hitting it off. The others looked a little surprised, and Stefan shot daggers at Jeremy. When Damon finally said stop after looking at his brother's face, neither Rebecca nor Jeremy said anything, while Rebecca went back to her seat.

"Damon, truth or dare?" she asked

"Dare, I am a man, unlike my brother over there" he said looking at Stefan

"I dare you to switch life with Stefan tomorrow. You have to go to school, and act like him. That means no kissing Elena, or drinking with Alaric. And visa versa for Stefan"

"Should we then stop the games now and continue tomorrow" Bonnie asked

"Yes, let us do that" Elijah said " we will meet here again tomorrow at 2 pm"

Everybody nodded in agreement.

**So what did you think? Please review with help, questions and dares. The next chapter will involve some Klaroline moment.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the vampire diaries L.J Smith does.**

**Hey everybody sorry for the long update, but kind a had writers block, so please help me buy writing in some dares, or questions**

_**Mystic High(don't know what the school is called)**_

"So you are telling me that my brother hugs people when he sees them?" Damon asked suspiciously, looking at the four girls in front of him, that all looked very innocent, maybe a bit too innocent.

"Totally" Caroline said " Stefan is a very friendly guy, as you know". She tried holding back a smirk, but it was hard.

"Besides" Rebecca added " it's not like you can check, you just have to take our word for it. And you don't think that we are liars, do you?"

Damon looked at the girls in front of him. There was Bonnie, one of the most powerful witches in the world, Rebecca, one of the originals and pretty damn strong, there was Caroline, who could kick ass when she got angry, and at last Elena, who he would never hurt, but he couldn't say the same for her. To say the least they were a pretty damn terrifying team.

He gulped and quickly told the girls he believed them.

"Good" Elena said "Because here comes the first"

'The first' turned out to be Tyler Lockwood.

That didn't stop Damon; Tyler wasn't nearly as scary as the girls so he went over at hugged him. The girls started laughing when they saw Tyler's face. Tyler quickly pushed Damon away, and hit him in the face only causing the girls to laugh more.

This was going to be a fun day

_**Mystic Grill**_

Stefan thought that being Damon would be quite easy, he would have a free day from school to relax, but when two originals showed up, he wasn't so sure.

Kol and Klaus said down on either side of Stefan with a smirk on their faces.

"What's up, mate?" Klaus asked

"Not much"

"Good, cause we are here to drink, and you are joining us" Kol said

"But it's barely even 9.30" Stefan protested

"That wouldn't stop Damon" Klaus told him

When Stefan didn't have anything to say anything, the brothers took it as sign of agreement, and ordered shots.

"Cheers" they said, while they all took downed their shot

This was going to be a fun day, the brothers thought.

**It's short I known, but please read some ideas and it would help a lot.**

**Thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys for not updating, but I have just been caught up with summer. Which has been great, but is unfortunately over now. I want to say sorry for my gramma beforehand.**

**Thanks to you guys for your reviews**

**Please read and review with dares end questions**

_**At the Mikealson Manor**_

It was 2 pm, and everybody was there.

"So, how was your day" Elijah asked

They girls started laughing, while Klaus and Kol just smirked. Damon looked, and Stefan looked a little drunk.

"I guess that answers my question" Elijah smiled, "could you please enlighten the rest of us?"

"Sure" Rebecca said, " We made Damon hug every person he saw, which gave him quite a few punches" The girls laughed as Damon growled.

" And then" Caroline continued " we got him to sing "Pokerface" because we said it was his assignment in music class, I think the video is up on Youtube somewhere."

"Up on what?" Rebecca asked confused

"Youtube is a place where people upload videos for everyone to see" Elena quickly explained

"And of course" Caroline said "we made him believe that he was a cheerleader and…" they started laughing" and said… that … his own… uniform was … gone … and … he had… he had to… wear … one of …ours". Everybody was laughing now, except Damon, who had a light crush on his cheeks.

When everybody had calmed down, Elijah turned to Klaus.

"And what did you guys do?"

"Let's just say we made Stefan relieve the twenties with Charleston and everything" Klaus said, while he and Kol started laughing.

"Okay" Bonnie said "should we play?"

"Yes, let us. Who wants to starts?" Elijah asked

"Me" said Kol "Damon, truth or dare".

"Dare"

Kol smirked " I dare you to sing "Pokerface" for us"

"Fine, prepare to be amazed"

And with that he started singing. By the time he was finished everybody was lying on the floor laughing.

Eventually they quiet down,

"Sweet, sweet Caroline, truth or dare" Damon asked in a scary calm voice.

"Dare?" Caroline said a little scared

"I dare you to kiss the Original Hybrid over there"

Caroline visibly paled, while Klaus just smirked. Caroline thought about using a chicken, but then again she had kissed a lot of guys, and Klaus a lot of girls (and maybe even boys).

With that she turned around on Klaus' lap until she was facing him.

"Bring it on, love" Klaus smirked, and then their lips meet.

It started out innocent without Caroline really trying. But suddenly it was heated and passionate. They forgot about the people around them. Caroline put her legs about his waist as Klaus pushed her closer. He had his arms around her waist, and Caroline entwined her fingers in his soft curl.

It took the group several cleared throats before the couple finally broke apart.

"What" the asked in unison

The other just starred in at them. Damon had thought he was being mean to Caroline, but seeing the kissed he had a feeling he just witnessed something quite the opposite.

"erhmm … Bonnie truth or dare" Caroline asked

"No, no, I think we are still at this" Bonnie answered with wide eyes.

"Do you guys, like, like each other?" Elena asked

Caroline and Klaus looked at each other. She saw the man who had been there for her when she needed him, who called her beautiful, never hurt her, and had her as his first choice. Klaus saw a beautiful angel who believed he was worth saving, who came to him for help, who could be kind and yet strong.

"Yes" they said in unison while looking into each other's eyes. And before the others could come up with a response , they leaned in again, an starting kissing again.

**Tell me what you think, I am personally very excited about the Klaroline moment. **

**Please review with dares and question. **

**You guys mean the world to me. I never thought I was ever going to get any readers, or readers who liked my story.** **Thank you guys**

**XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. But again the questions about dares and truths to do, and of course how to continue the Klaroline moment.**

**And from the bottom of my heart thank you for reviews, they mean literally everything to me.**

**Well… Read and review**

**Oh before I forget, I don't own the vampire diaries L.J. Smith does**

Klaus couldn't remember a time he had been more happy. It was like he forgot everything except Caroline, and the way it her tongue in his mouth felt, how she tugged he hair, and how she smelled of vanilla. If he could stay like this forever he would.

"How long do you think they'll keep going?" He heard Damon say , to who, Klaus didn't know who he was talking to. But it definitely broke the spell.

Caroline and Klaus parted their lips, but they still sat nose to nose, gazing in to each other's eyes.

"Hello there, love" Klaus said smirking to Caroline. She laughed, and he swore it was the most beautiful ting ever.

"Hello back to you" she said, smiling.

"Okay, guys, sorry to interrupt" Elena said "but what just happened?"

"Yeah, I thought that she hated you" Damon said.

"I don´t hate him" Caroline protested "haven't in a while, actually". Klaus smiled the biggest to Caroline, which she returned.

"But … what about Tyler?" Bonnie asked

"What about him?" Caroline asked

"Well… aren't you together? I mean he is nice to you, he loves you, and he's good and…" Bonnie's voice died when she saw Caroline's face.

"And what Klaus isn't? For you information he has been there when you guys wasn't, he makes me feel better. And what did Tyler do? He cheated on me, and had the balls to make it sound like it was my fault" Caroline said angrily.

" Jesus, I'm sorry, Care, we didn't know. But still he's evil, he killed Jenna" Elena said

"Really, you Elena are lecturing me? Really? Because Damon hasn't don't anything bad?"

"He never did anything as bad" Elena yelled

" Really, so he didn't kill Vicky, and he didn't drink my blood, compelled me to let and to have sex with him? So he didn't rape me?!" Caroline was yelling now too.

" He did what?" Klaus yelled " he raped you?". Caroline had forgot about Klaus, and before she could answer, he flung himself at Damon.

**So… what do you think? I know there isn't any game playing, and hope that's alright. Because I think that this is quite important to have this in the story. **

**Just tell me what you thing**

**XOXO **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, here's the new chapter. I LOOOVVEE you guys comments! But I still need ideas for truth and dares. So if you have any idea, and I mean ANY idea just write.**

**Oh and to all you truth and dare- lovers out there reading this story, this chapter won't involve playing the game, because I feel like I should like go out on the Klaroline relationship, and I don't yet know about the next chapter.**

**So read and review you guys**

**PS. I don't own the vampire diaries**

Klaus flung himself at Damon, who just stood there frozen. When he finally could move again it was too late, and the two vampires wrestled. It was a big blur of movements for everybody who wasn't a vampire. It soon became clear that Damon was no match for the original vampire. Klaus had him pinned down within three minute. Klaus had somehow gotten himself a stake while fighting, and that was now pressed up against Damon ribcage.

"NO!" Elena screamed and flung herself at Klaus, but she was stopped by Rebecca holding her back.

"Don't, Elena, you can stop him" Rebecca said, but Elena didn't calm down, she kept on trashing in the other girls arms, trying to get free. She could only watch as Klaus raised the stake and … nothing.

Caroline stood behind Klaus, and stopping his arm before it could kill Damon. Damon just laid there wide-eyed looking at the stake.

"Caroline, let go" Klaus said, he knew he could easily overpower her, but he didn't want to. He didn't want to do something she was against.

"No"

"Love…"

"No listen, Klaus. Don't do this. Not because he doesn't deserve it, because believe me he does, don't do this because you are better than that, you are better than him" Caroline said.

"I'm not really better than him, am I, love?" he asked "I have done horrible things, I've killed and tortured people, and had fun doing it. I'm a bad person, Caroline. And there's nothing you can change about that".

"You're not a bad person to me. You are probably the person in this world that treats me the best, you understand me always, you make me feel out of the ordinary, special, like someone who is strong, inspiring and beautiful. You make me feel like I'm worth something, worth being around, worth loving. I love you, Niklaus Mikkaelson, more than anything".

Klaus just stood there staring at her. His arm with the stake was still raised with Carolines hand around his forearm. Caroline was starting to feel a little dumb for just blurting that she loved him, maybe it was too soon, sure he said he liked her, but maybe he didn't love her or was looking for something serious or maybe he…

She didn't get finish her thought, because Klaus had stood up and crashed his lips to hers. The kiss was passionate, their tongues dancing with each other in perfect sync. He had his hand around her waist, and lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and her hands found his soft curls. They parted for air, they didn't really need, looked into each other's eyes, his light blue ones looking into her radiant blue eyes, both pair of eyes shone with love.

"I have lived so long alone in fear, fear for my father, peoples fear for me, always in darkness. I didn't really know what love was, and I thought it was a trick that humans used to delude themselves for their miserable lives. I may have thought I had it once, thought I understood I and didn't need it. But then you came along like a rare diamond that shines so bright, and is so beautiful. You are strong, beautiful, full of light. You are funny, and always understand me, like no one ever has. And for some reason you love me, me! And that makes me the happiest I man in the history. So… I love you too" he said smiling, a full-fledged smile that lid up his face. Caroline just smiled back before she crushed her lips to his.

**What do you guys think? A bit to sappy maybe, but I like it. I love Klaroline so thought that they should have their moment. And I couldn't let Damon die, but don't worry he will be punished for what he did to Caroline.**

**Review your thoughts, ideas, truths or dares.**

**Love you guys**

**XOXO**


End file.
